Conventionally, a covering material for electric wire is known, that is made from a polyvinyl chloride-containing composition, which is a composition containing a polyvinyl chloride. A plasticizer is usually contained in this kind of covering material to impart flexibility to the covering material.
As an example of such a covering material, PTL1 discloses a covering material made from a polyvinyl chloride composition that contains a plasticizer and at least one of a polyester elastomer and a methyl methacrylate-butadiene-styrene. As another example, PTL2 discloses a covering material made from a polyvinyl chloride composition that contains a chlorinated polyethylene.